1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to railroad crossties.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional, treated wooden crossties eventually rot and must be replaced. Concrete crossties have a history of breaking. Rotted and broken ties can lead to train derailments. What is needed is an inexpensive, long lasting railroad crosstie which does not rot or break.